The invention relates to an electronic timepiece comprising an oscillator, a frequency divider chain, control means, means for time setting, a control circuit for the display and at least one display unit.
The adjustment of rate of the electronic watches is normally carried out at the factory. However, it may happen that after the watch has been carried or worn for some time, the rate may have changed to the dissatisfaction of the customer who therefore needs to have his watch corrected. To do so, he is obliged to visit a watchmaker. This is an undesirable step which is costly and time consuming.
The object of the present invention is to construct an electronic timepiece which permits the user to himself adjust the rate of his watch by means of a simple manipulation not requiring any complicated adjustment of electronic circuits, and which further perform an automatic correction of the variation of rate.